


Building

by bklue18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: Takes awkward to a whole new level.





	Building

**[Original story first posted on my now-defunct Wordpress blog]**

The sun was shining, I felt the warmth on my skin but I couldn't see the warm ball of heat - not since this new building stood in front of me.  It's been this way almost everyday since last February.  As if I thought this thing couldn't grow any taller, it sprouted!  Great.  Thanks for blocking my daily intake of vitamin C, stupid new stylish-looking building.

Today was just like any other day.  People streamed in and out, eager to start their new day.  Truth be told, despite being employed and given a job, I was bored out of my mind with this daily routine.  It killed me to have to sit here without actually caring about what I was doing.  So why did I decide to continue?  The pay check… And Harry from Marketing.  What I would do to get his attention...  Unfortunately for me, I didn't have the strikingly beautiful blond curls, bright blue eyes or big boobs that Yvette from Finance has.  With a red head, I wore glasses and had a big butt.  Hot to some lecherous dudes, boring to Harry.

Finishing the paperwork I had at hand, I looked across to the new building to see a strapping gentlemen seated at the desk by the window.  He was diagonally across me and the building was close enough for me to gawk.   Of course I won't be doing that openly - I am not a lion stalking its prey.  I think I was probably staring longer then I should have because what was just me appreciating the view alone, it became a two-way street.  We maintained eye contact for a bit and I looked away just as he smiled.  I hurriedly gathered up some papers and stood up.  But before I walked away, I turned to look and waved at him.  Surprisingly, he waved back.  Score, Regina.  I gave him a smile and walked away to the copier.

Maybe this new stylish building wasn't that bad after all.

When I returned, I threw my papers on my desk peeved by the incessant whispers I heard on my way back to my cubicle.  I generally don't bother about the hint of gossips I hear around the office whenever I walk into a room.  But having a real good mood this morning, the gossips were getting to me.  I sat back down and was about to sort through my papers when I felt someone staring at me.  I looked up to see my gorgeous next door neighbor looking at me.  I turned to look at him fully just as he stuck a paper against the window.

'Hi there.'

Uh… hello to you too.  I smiled and picked up a plain paper, writing the words 'hi'.  I stuck it to the window and upon reading it, he went back to scribbling at his desk.

A few seconds later, another paper appeared at the window.

'Do you mind me telling you something?'

Well, that depends what it is.  Are you going to tell me I've got beautiful, fiery red hair? Or you find me attractive for a plain Jane?  I smiled and scribbled back.

'Sure.'

He took another piece of paper and scribbled.  As I waited, I went through the many scenarios that was about to happen.  Was he going to tell me I am gorgeous and ask me out on a date?  Or was he going to give me his best pick-up line?

A new written note stuck onto his window, disrupting me from my thoughts.

'Please don't take this the wrong way.  But, you've got a stain on your butt.'

I don't know what came first.  Me standing up with a face as red as a tomato or my face turning a bright shade of red before I stood up.  All I knew was I ran from my seat as fast as I could to the washroom, cursing the women in office and the white skirt I decided to wear.  My first encounter with a strapping gentleman has just soiled itself.

So much for a gorgeous neighbor in the building next door.. Now I'll have to draw my curtains to block him from my view and say good-bye to the warmth the sun brought for the next few months to a year.

Damn you, stylish-looking new building… Damn you.


End file.
